1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and particularly to a Multi Input Multi Output antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the Multi Input Multi Output (MIMO) technology has achieved significant growth due to the ever growing demand for wireless communication products. MIMO antennas are widely used in the field of wireless communication. Generally, a MIMO antenna includes at least two individual antennas. Each antenna should be designed as small as possible and the isolation between the antennas should be designed to satisfy space and radiation requirements of wireless local area network (WLAN) devices employing the antennas.